February 19, 2014 Main Event results
The February 19, 2014 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the World Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado on February 18, 2014. Summary With four days until their highly anticipated showdown with The Wyatt Family, The Shield tuned up before Elimination Chamber on WWE Main Event. The Hounds of Justice battled Los Matadores & Sin Cara. In Divas action, Cameron took on the dangerous Aksana. And Kofi Kingston not only had to worry about Curtis Axel, but also Ryback, who stalked around ringside. One week after their thrilling bout against The Wyatt Family, Sin Cara and Los Matadores returned to WWE Main Event to take on the eerie trio's Elimination Chamber opponents, The Shield. As the masked marvels quickly learned, The Hounds of Justice are just as ruthless as The Wyatts. United States Champion Dean Ambrose had a little trouble in the opening moments of the bout, unable to slow down the speedy Fernando. Seth Rollins had similar issues with Diego and Sin Cara, who caught The Shield's architect with a kick to the face that may have knocked a few teeth loose. The Hounds of Justice finally took control of the bout when Roman Reigns entered the fray and bulldozed over Fernando with a shoulder block. Fernando got a reprieve after tagging in Sin Cara. The gold-clad luchador flew through the air with ease, sending Seth Rollins crashing into the commentary table. However, his offense was short-lived, as Ambrose hurled him back into the ring with a suplex off the ropes. Sin Cara was then introduced to the bottom of Reigns’ boots with a vicious dropkick. Ambrose, Reigns and Rollins did an expert job of keeping Sin Cara from tagging in Los Matadores, clobbering the masked man with a flurry of fists and boots while cutting the ring in half. Despite their best efforts, the bout soon broke down into chaos. Sin Cara stunned Reigns with a tornado DDT, allowing him to finally tag in Diego, who used his high-flying skills to keep Ambrose off-balance. With Rollins dazed on the arena floor, El Torito sprung into action, hitting a top-rope moonsault onto The Shield's engineer. But before Sin Cara and Fernando could take flight, Reigns neutralized them both with a simultaneous Spear. Diego was left by himself in the ring with all three Shield members. It was elementary for The Hounds of Justice, who claimed victory after Reigns hit his trademark Superman Punch and Rollins cleaned his clock with a brutal mat stomp. Though The Shield were challenged by the masked marvels on WWE Main Event, they're in store for a different kind of war on Sunday when they stand face-to-face with The Wyatt Family. Funkadactyl Cameron has found herself flying solo as of late, thanks to her partner Naomi's injury at the hands (actually the knee) of Aksana several weeks ago on Raw. The “Total Divas”star had a chance at getting retribution for her friend on Wednesday night, as she faced the Lithuanian beauty. Aksana attacked Cameron before the bell. The Funkadactyl barely beat the referee’s ten count back into the ring, but got to her feet and greeted Aksana with a forearm to the face. That did little to stun the tough Aksana, who was accompanied to the ring by Alicia Fox. Aksana stomped Cameron on the mat before wrenching on her neck with a headlock, urging her to give up. Cameron showed her resiliency on WWE Main Event, getting back on her feet and using her speed to eliminate the threat of Fox at ringside by forcing her and Aksana to collide. Though Aksana briefly regained control, Cameron surprised her with a roll-up to get the win. Though Curtis Axel and Ryback are focused on their Elimination Chamber Kickoff Match against Cody Rhodes & Goldust, the third-generation Superstar had to contend with Kofi Kingston on WWE Main Event. “The Big Guy” distracted Kingston at the start of the bout, loudly slapping the ring mat and screaming support for Axel. Ryback's plan worked, as Axel blindsided Kingston and took control of the bout. Axel's offensive didn't last very long, as Kingston used his agility to evade Axel, eventually landing the Boom Drop. After avoiding Trouble in Paradise, Axel retreated to the floor and conferred with his partner. Apparently willing to be disqualified just to brutalize Kofi, Axel and Ryback both entered the ring to corner Kingston. But before they could attack, Mark Henry came to the ring to even the odds. An incredulous Axel begged the official to eject The World's Strongest Man, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Kingston stunned Axel in the corner with a flurry of kicks. Kofi's speed kept him in the driver's seat until the former Intercontinental Champion clobbered him with a clothesline to the back of the head. The Dreadlocked Dynamo was in a precarious position after Axel sent him crashing to the floor, where the ravenous Ryback crept up on him, ready to attack. Thankfully, Henry's presence at ringside kept “The Big Guy” from doing any damage. Kofi moved out of the way when Axel tried to hit a double axe-handle off the ropes, which was just the opening he needed. Kofi bounced around the ring, hitting Axel with various strikes and a picture-perfect cross-body off the top rope. When Kingston was about to take flight again, Ryback blatantly tripped The Dreadlocked Dynamo in plain view of the official, causing Axel to be disqualified. With the bout officially over, Henry had no reason not to get involved. The World's Strongest Man sent Ryback retreating with a thunderous clothesline. Kofi then took out Axel and Ryback with a breathtaking dive over the ropes and to the floor, leaving the WWE Universe in awe as WWE Main Event ended. Results ; ; *Dark match: Alexander Rusev defeated Zack Ryder *The Shield (Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) defeated Los Matadores & Sin Cara (Diego & Fernando) (w/ El Torito) (11:56) *Cameron defeated Aksana (w/ Alicia Fox) (3:09) *Kofi Kingston (w/ Mark Henry) defeated Curtis Axel (w/ Ryback) by DQ (7:21) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery ME_073_Photo_04.jpg ME_073_Photo_06.jpg ME_073_Photo_08.jpg ME_073_Photo_10.jpg ME_073_Photo_14.jpg ME_073_Photo_21.jpg ME_073_Photo_23.jpg ME_073_Photo_26.jpg ME_073_Photo_28.jpg ME_073_Photo_31.jpg ME_073_Photo_32.jpg ME_073_Photo_33.jpg ME_073_Photo_35.jpg ME_073_Photo_37.jpg ME_073_Photo_40.jpg ME_073_Photo_47.jpg ME_073_Photo_53.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #73 results * Main Event #73 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events